


FULL HOUSE

by hgdoghouse



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgdoghouse/pseuds/hgdoghouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written April 1983</p></blockquote>





	FULL HOUSE

FULL HOUSE  
by HG

 

Despite public lethargy -  
the companion piece to ‘Vacant Possession’

 

I mean, does he really think I'm so thick that I don't know when I've been conned?  
It's one of Bodie's loveable traits, really - he's an incurable bloody optimist.  
Still, there are times it pays to be thick and that was definitely one of 'em. I'm not complaining. It stopped all the furtive eyeing up and down that had been going on for years - more years than I care to count.  
We never paused to wonder if we would make a go of it, or bothered to spare potential problems a thought, we just started living together. Soon discovered loves young dream isn't all it's cracked up to be. He's got some very funny little habits has Bodie, and fussy ... my god.  
I cleaned his shoes once (we had to dress up for this political do we were keeping an eye on). He was looking knackered before we started so I thought I'd help him out - though I made it very clear I wasn't planning to make a habit of it. I can't afford to let him get away with anything. So there I was, polishing away for all I was worth. Was it my fault the incompetent sod had put the brown lid on the black polish?  
Though I've got to admit, his shoes were never the same afterwards. But I still maintain it wasn't my fault. You'd think he'd have known by then that I'm not at me best before breakfast, unless there's a decent incentive.  
Bodie's demonstrated a few indecent ones.  
There again, it depends on your definition of decent.  
His suits me.  
It’s been a good year - the best of my life. It’ll be even better once I get him trained round to my ways - it's proving an uphill struggle. It’s lucky I'm the patient sort. Still, to give him his due, Bodie learns fast. I mean, he only tried bunging tupperware in the oven once. Probably because I made him clean the oven out afterwards.  
It took him four hours, and it still smells a bit odd even now.  
Where the hell's he got to - it can't take this long to have a leak - and we're late already.  
That's another endearing little trait of his - leaving everything to the last minute.  
Oh, there you are. Show what?  
Might have known. How many people d'you know who talk to themselves in the bog?  
One's enough. Talk about stream of unconsciousness. It's frightening really. I mean, he looks bright enough.  
Wadda you mean, people in glass houses - ?  
Oh, yeah, right.  
Me, I sing. Very loudly. Drives Bodie nuts.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Written April 1983


End file.
